God Gave Me You
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bella was so lost after her parents died that she spiraled into a deep depression. One day while at the local bar, she meets someone that will help her turn her life around and become the person she was meant to be. AU. Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. OOC


**A/n:** I own nothing, all characters belong to Meyers and I just play in her world.

 **Summary:** Bella was so lost after her parents died that she spiraled into a deep depression. One day while at the local bar, she meets someone that will help her turn her life around and become the person she was meant to be. AU. Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. OOC

Warnings: All know characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me.

Banner Designed by: Deebell1 and beta by JoyfulyetHesitantPen

When Edward and the Cullens left, I sank into a depression, but it wasn't as bad as the current one I was in. My life spiraled out of control when Renee, Phil and Charlie were killed by Laurent. I knew it was him because much the way James taunted me last summer, Laurent did the same thing. I was forced to watch the torture and eventual death of Charlie.

~flashback~

For a long time, every time I closed my eyes, I could see Charlie lying on the ground, looking broken. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and nose, and even though he was badly injured, he kept getting back up and fighting, all the while telling me to run. I was frozen in place, unable to tear my eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of me.

Finally, after thirty minutes of torture, Laurent killed Charlie and drained his body completely of blood. Then he smiled at me and said, "You can never get out of the world of vampires alive. You will either die by one of us or be turned into one of us. But until that time, I'll kill all of your family so you will be utterly alone in this life. Not even your fake vampire family wants you. No one wants you, Bella."

"What did I do to you to make you hate me this much?" I wailed.

"I have my reasons."

He took off into the night after that, laughing as he went. When he was out of sight, I collapsed to my knees, crying hard. I crawled over to Charlie and placed my hand over his, my sobs growing hysterical, knowing he was never going to be sitting in his recliner, beer in hand, and watching the Mariners on TV anymore. It was hard for Charlie and me to show our emotions to each other, but I knew he loved me and that he was ecstatic that I had come to live with him. I told him how sorry I was that this had happened to him repeatedly. I laid my head on his shoulder like I used to do when I was younger and scared or upset, and I cried until there were no more tears left.

I felt the rain start to fall, but I was too exhausted to move after all the crying, the beating I had taken at the hands of Laurent and the blood loss from when he drank from me. When I felt Laurent's teeth at my neck, the fear that I was going to die had coursed through my body like a wildfire. My heart sped up as if it was trying to leap out of my chest and run for the hills. I didn't want to die—I wasn't ready yet. Though the way I felt after Edward and the Cullens left, maybe death would be a sweet release from all the hurt, the pain, the tears I'd shed and the nights I woke in terror from the nightmares.

I closed my eyes against the pouring rain, just letting the world cry along with me at the injustice of the last few months.

I don't know how long I lie there with Charlie, but eventually, I heard voices filling the clearing. They were rough—not at all like the musical voices of the Cullens—and I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy that I could hardly open them. I thought one of them was Jake's voice, telling me that everything was alright and that he and his friends were going to take care of me, but I wasn't sure because I passed out again.

When I came to I was back in my house. There was a fire burning in the fireplace, and I was lying on the couch, wrapped in thick blankets. I tried sitting up but my head throbbed, and I thought I was going to pass out again.

"Easy, Bells. You've been through hell" I heard from my beside me. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw that it was Jake who had spoken to me.

"How did I get back here?" I croaked in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Well, my dad kept ringing you guys, and after the tenth time he tried to get you, he sent me and the guys to come and find you. I'll tell ya Bells, the scene we came upon is one that I won't ever forget."

I could just imagine what it all looked like—Charlie lying dead on the ground and me draped across him while the rain poured down on us.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"We split up. Half went to check the inside of the house, while Paul, Sam, Quil and I searched the forest around your house. You guys weren't far into the woods, and we could hear your faint cries when we entered it."

"Thanks for coming, Jake. Where's Charlie?"

"Sam and Paul carried him up to his room."

"What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

I told him I wanted to get up, use the bathroom and get a drink. He helped me up and I was grateful for his assistance because I was still a little wobbly. Once I had a human moment and got a drink, I went to Charlie's room. Jake tried to discourage me, but I _had_ to see my dad. Paul and Sam were standing on either side of Charlie's bed, looking like soldiers guarding a king, and Quil was standing outside the door. I stepped into the room and stood at the end of Charlie's bed, staring at him. Someone had cleaned him up a bit and put a new shirt on him. The tears began to fall again and I let them. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head into his touch, glad for the company.

After a few minutes Sam spoke, "Bella, what happened to you guys out there?"

I bit my lower lip. How could I tell them Charlie was killed by a vampire without sounding like a maniac? Would they believe that it was a bear attack? By the look in Sam's and Paul's eyes, it didn't look like they would.

I sighed deeply and said, "I don't know how to explain this without all of you thinking I'm crazy."

"Bella, just tell us. If it's what _I_ think happened, we won't think you're crazy. Just trust us," Sam said.

I thought for a minute and nodded. I told them everything from the Cullens and all of what happened tonight with Laurent. I noticed that Paul seemed to be shaking, and I wondered for a brief moment what was wrong, but I plunged on with my story. When I finished, Sam nodded his head and then said he had something to tell me. Sam went on to tell me all about them being shapeshifters and that the curse was triggered when there were vampires near. I knew my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't be bothered to close it. Was nothing in this town how it seemed? Were all the supernatural creatures that I'd ever read about real and living in this town?

Sam told me that their ancestors had made a treaty with the Cullens when they first came here, before Alice and Jasper joined them, that stated as long as the Cullens didn't cross onto their land, the Quileutes agreed to let them live in peace because they promised not to drink from humans. I asked them if they knew that Laurent was in town before tonight. Paul told me they'd known an unfamiliar vampire was in town but were having trouble tracking him, and also that they didn't know he was part of the trio of nomads that were here when the Cullens first came back to town. They knew about James, Laurent and Victoria because Carlisle had told them about their arrival before he and Esme took off to try and lure James away from me. It was part of the treaty—the Cullens were supposed to tell the Chief at the time about any new vampires that came into the area and if they were friend or foe. This was because the wolves didn't want to start an unnecessary war by mistake.

I sighed—everything was my fault. If I hadn't come to live with Charlie, he would still be alive, and the Cullens would still be living here. The only positive thing that I thought of was that James was no longer alive to torture other vampires and humans. I suggested that I call the funeral parlour in the morning, and Sam agreed, saying that when asked what happened, to say that Charlie was attacked by a bear. I nodded and let Jake lead me to my room so that I could get some more sleep, seeing as how the funeral parlour wouldn't be open till ten a.m. I crawled into bed and Jake told me that he was going to be just outside my door if I needed anything. I told him to get some sleep and he just chuckled and said "sure, sure," then left.

xxxxxxx

It had been a week since the attack and we were burying Charlie today. I just felt so numb, and I hadn't cried in a couple of days, hardly eating and when I slept, I had nightmares. I was no longer living at the house because the memories were too painful and was currently living with Sam and his fiancée, Emily; I was under the protection of the Alpha—Jake wanted me to live with him but in a rare sight both of his sisters were in La Push for Charlie's funeral. Because Charlie and I spent so much time down here when I was growing up, Rachel and Rebecca saw Charlie as another father, much as I took to their mother as another mom. It was hard on all of us when Sarah was killed in a car crash during a heavy rainfall. When they found out Charlie was killed, they wanted to be here to pay their respects.

I currently stood in the guest bedroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was paler than I usually was and had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. A small giggle bubbled out of my mouth when the thought "I look like a vampire" ran through my head, and I had to admit, I kinda did. The black dress I was wearing made me look even paler and I had to use concealer to cover up the dark bruises that were leftovers from Laurent's attack on me and the circles under my eyes because of that lack of sleep. Once I had my hair pulled into a bun at the nape of my neck, I deemed myself ready and went downstairs. I followed the sounds of talking to the front door where I saw that my mom and Phil had arrived, and when Renee saw me, I ran into her arms and cried. She just ran her hand up and down my back and told me everything was going to be alright, that Charlie was in a better place, fishing every day. When I pulled back from her embrace, I smiled at that and then went in search of a tissue so I could wipe my eyes and blow my nose.

We held the funeral in La Push and everyone from the police station turned out. Speeches were made, stories were told and then it was time to say goodbye to Charlie. I tried to hold back my tears but as the urn holding his ashes were passed to me, the tears flowed. Charlie had put it into his will that he wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered into the water. It was a great honor for Charlie to have his ashes here, seeing as how he wasn't a Quileute. When I asked, I was told that even though Charlie wasn't a Native American by birth or blood, he was still a member of the tribe-an honorary member Harry Clearwater told me-which meant that he was able to be here.

We had a wake afterwards, and all I wanted to do was be alone, but I knew that was impossible. Jake, Emily and Renee all tried to get me to eat but I refused everything they presented me with. Finally, they gave up and just let me sit in a corner, and I was glad for some alone time. When the wake was over, I helped to clean up and then told everyone I was going back to Emily's to lie down. Emily asked if I wanted her to come with me and I just shook my head. Emily just nodded in understanding, and after getting the key, I began my walk to her and Sam's. It wasn't a long walk, and before I knew it, I was putting the key in the lock and turning the knob to enter the house.

I was plagued with nightmares and hardly got any sleep. When I awoke, it was to the voices of my mom, Phil, Emily and Sam. I found out we were going to be selling Charlie's house and that I was going to move back with mom and Phil, I scrambled out of bed and rushed to where they were talking.

"I'm not going to Florida. I'm not going to put your lives in danger because of me. You don't truly know what's going on here and I can't tell you. Then again it's not like the Volturi would find out, but I don't want to bring you into this world. You don't deserve to know the true horrors that go on in it," I babbled.

"Sweetheart, you are making no sense. This is why we are selling Charlie's house. You can't stay here on your own. I'm afraid that your mental state is not what it should be right now. You should be surrounded by family. We can help you through this," Renee said.

"The guys here can protect me better than you and Phil ever could. I don't want you two to die as well."

"Bells, we aren't going to die if you come and live with us," Phil said.

"Yes, you will. Laurent told me that he would kill you both."

"Who is this Laurent?" Renee asked.

"The man who killed Charlie," I told them.

"A man didn't kill Charlie, a bear did," Renee said trying to placate me.

I growled in frustration. They didn't believe me and if I told them about vampires and werewolves they would think me even crazier and try to commit me. Maybe that would be for the best though. Phil and Renne would be safe—maybe—and I would be locked away.

"I don't want to go!" I screamed out.

"You maybe eighteen little girl but you are coming to live with us in Florida. Charlie stated in his will that I was to be the one to make the decisions when he died no matter how old you are and I feel that this is the best decision. You need to be out of this area, away from all the bad memories that haunt you. If we have to Phil and I will have you declared as mentally incompetent and you will be forced to leave this place and go into a facility till it is deemed that you are better," Renee replied.

"You wouldn't dare to do that to me." I growled out.

"Don't test me Isabella. I'm only trying to do what is right by you and I feel that you living here after everything that's happened in the past months aren't the best option for you. Look at you, babbling about Charlie being killed by a man when it's clear it was a bear attack and talking about the Volt something or other as if they are rulers of everyone and had a say in what was said. We care about you and want what's best."

"But living with you won't be the best thing for you or me," I said pleading.

"Nonsense. Now are you going to come and live with us or are we going to have to declare you as mentally incompetent?" Renee questioned.

"You'll have to declare me mentally incompetent because I won't go willingly."

"Fine," was Renee's simple response.

xxxxxx

Florida was far too sunny and I wanted the grey skies of Forks back again. I couldn't believe that Renee and Phil had actually gone though with having me declared mentally incompetent. I had to say in Forks Hospital for seventy-two hours on a suicide watch and after that the acting doctor signed papers releasing me into the custody of my parents. He allowed us to go to Florida but I had to talk to a therapist and take medication. I once again tried to protest but with a doctor's note, I no longer had any say.

I went to bed praying that Laurent didn't know where I was currently living and that in the morning I would wake up and see that my hair-brained mother and her baseball-playing husband were still alive. It was the middle of the third week of living with them when I found out I wasn't safe. I didn't know how but Laurent had found where we were living and had sent a letter addressed to me, saying he was coming to kill my mother and Phil. I started to panic and called Sam to tell him. He swore and said he would try to get some of the pack there to protect us, hopefully before Laurent attacked; that wasn't to be.

Sam told me that Jake, Paul, Quil and Embry would be with me in a couple of hours and try to stay as close to home as I could and keep Renee and Phil home as well. I tried to keep them at home but Phil had a game and told me he had to play. I prayed that nothing would happen and went with them to watch Phil play. Nothing went wrong till we were driving home, celebrating; Phil had hit a walk-off homerun to end the game and let his team win, when out of nowhere a car hit us. We all got out of the car as did the driver of the other car. I didn't see who it was at first but when I got a closer look, I let out a gasp—it was Laurent. I started to panic. My mother and stepfather were about to be killed because of me and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that Laurent wouldn't take my life because as he said he wanted me to suffer alone, with no family and no friends. I sent out a text to Sam telling him that it was all over, Laurent had found us and my parents were about to die.

My parents were chatting to Laurent as if they were old friends, but I knew that was only a front. When he caught sight of me he smiled and pretended not to know who I was. I wondered how long he was going to keep this game up. Would he kill them here? There wasn't much traffic so no one would notice, or would he take us somewhere else to kill mom and Phil? But nothing happened.

After exchanging information with Laurent, we all piled back into the car—it didn't have much damage—and drove off. While we drove, I frantically texted Sam, telling him what was going on. He promised that he would have some of the pack there soon, but I had a bad feeling that when they got there it would be too late.

We pulled into the driveway of the house, got out and as soon as we were inside, I felt a cold hand on my throat, bruising it. "Time's up dearie" Laurent sneered. He let go of my throat and I slid down the door and watched in horror as he stalked Renee and Phil huddling in the corner. Phil was in front trying to protect Renne.

"Wait!" I croaked painfully as Laurent's hand extended to Phil. "Why take it out on me?"

"A mate for a mate."

He then picked up Phil and snapped his neck and then proceeded to snap Renee's. After that he fled into the night.

A tiny part of me was insulted that he didn't put in as much effort in killing Renee and Phil as he did Charlie. Just a quick snap of their necks and that was it, no draining of their blood, nothing.

~end flashback~

I woke in a sweat, trying to hold back the scream forming in my throat. I groaned because it has been almost two years since I last thought of that horrible part of my life. I looked over at my alarm and saw it was 6:30 am. I didn't have to work till 2:00pm, so I lay back down and tried to get more sleep.

When I next awoke, it was 11:30am. I was glad I was able to get some dreamless sleep. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom so I could shower. Thanks to the shower, I was fully awake. I got dressed for the day and went into the kitchen to find something to eat before I left for work. I saw a note from my roommate, Tina, letting me know there was pizza in the fridge and she wanted to know if I wanted to hit the bar with her after my shift. I opened the fridge, took a slice of pizza out of the box and then popped it in the microwave to heat up. While the pizza was warming up, I sent a text out to Tina letting her know that I wanted to hit the bar tonight.

xxxxx

My shift at the vintage clothing and accessories boutique was a long one today; it usually wasn't on a Friday, but today I had to cover for Jasmine, who called in sick. I didn't mind the work-I was glad I was able to find a job when I moved to Hickory, Mississippi. I didn't know what made me pick this city but I loved living in this town and no one knew who I was nor what's in my past, which I was thankful for. Once my shift was finally over, I went into the back to collect my things and made my way home. Tina was already there and I noticed a couple of our other friends were also. Laura, Angie and Christine were all sitting on the couch, drinks in hand. Jay, Ian, Tom, Ben and Joe were standing in front of the kitchen island, all holding beers. I greeted them all and said I was just going to shower and change. Joe asked if I wanted him to wash my back, I just shook my head and then laughed at his fake pout.

Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to hit the bar; I was wearing a pair of black boot cut jeans, a black corset that had red flower designs on it and my black boots with a three inch heel. I applied some makeup, pulled my hair into a high ponytail and then went out to the front room so we could head out. When the guys spotted me they let out wolf whistles. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks; you would think I would be used to this by now seeing as how it was something they always did, but I wasn't. I thanked them and then asked where we were going. Angie told me we were headed to The Movie Star Lounge. I asked if everyone was ready to leave, and when they nodded, we headed down to the waiting taxis.

By the time we reached the bar, the line was a mile long. It seemed it was open mic night at the club. We had to wait half an hour to get in, but I didn't mind-gave me time to catch up with everyone because it had been awhile since all of us got together. As soon as we entered the lounge, I headed straight for the bar because it had been awhile and I needed a beer. Once I had my beer in hand, I went in search of the others. I found them sitting at a table listening to the current bunch of guys on stage, wrinkling their noses because the guys couldn't sing well; it was like nails on a chalkboard. People were booing them and telling them to get off the stage. The guys left with hurt looks on their faces, and I felt kinda bad for them. As soon as I saw a waitress, I flagged her over and we all ordered more drinks and then went back to talking.

The music didn't really hold my interest till I heard a gravely but soulful kind of smoky voice that sounded as if the person might cry at any minute. He was singing 'Austin' by Blake Shelton. I tried to recall the name the host announced when the man took the stage-something Whitlock, I thought he said. I looked over to the stage and was met with a sight I couldn't believe. The man sitting on the stool in the middle of the stage, plucking the strings of his guitar had honey blond hair. His head was down so I couldn't' see his face, but my brain screamed to me that it was Jasper. But it couldn't be, could it? I kept staring at the man, and it was as if he knew I was staring because he looked up and straight at me. I had to fight back a gasp because staring at me after all these years was none other than Jasper Hale. It seemed he couldn't believe that he was looking at me either, his eyes never left mine, yet he didn't miss a beat in his song.

When the song was over, the crowd erupted into cheers. I could see the smile on his face and he ducked his head at the attention he was receiving. The crowd kept calling out for an encore till Jasper finally sat down and started to sing again. He was forced to sing four more songs and he seemed as if he was in his element. Even though he said he needed a break to rest his voice the crowd kept asking for more. I wanted to go to him, to talk to him, but I was unsure if it would hurt too much. He was my only link to people I had loved a long time ago.

My friends couldn't stop talking about Jasper and how good he was. They asked my opinion and I agreed that he was amazing. Tina leaned over and whispered in my ear, asking me if I was alright because I looked a little pale. I told her I was fine and was just going to step out to get some air.

I weaved my way through the crowd and made my way outside. Once I was away from the smell of booze and smoke, I took a deep breath and made my way over to a low wall and sat down. It was a clear night, and I was able to see the stars. I leaned back so that I could see the stars better.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when someone walked up beside me till they spoke, "Hello Isabella."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked over and, standing there, looking the same as ever, was Jasper Hale. I couldn't believe I was staring into the eyes of Jasper and I felt so many different emotions, surprise, happiness, sadness, and anger, were just a few flooding through me. Before I could gauge what I was doing or how Jasper would react, I jumped up off the wall and flung my arms around him and started to cry.

Jasper was a little stunned at first, but slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hand up and down my back, telling me that everything was alright. I just clung to him harder when he suggested we sit down. I didn't want to be away from him because I feared that if I let go he would disappear. After a bit I started to feel calm, and I knew it was Jasper's doing but I didn't mind because I felt as if I was going to have a panic attack, that's how hard I was crying.

Jasper was able to move us so he was sitting on the wall and I was sitting in his lap. I didn't find anything wrong with this. Sure, I knew he was the same vampire who tried to bite me on my eighteenth birthday, but he was also a connection to my past and someone I knew would be able to help me get my revenge on Laurent.

I finally pulled back from him and after hiccupping a bit I gave Jasper a watery smile and said, "I'm so sorry for acting this way, Jasper, but it was just, seeing you again brought out so many emotions in me."

"I know darlin'. I felt them," he replied.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't apologize," he said with a shake of his head.

"But..."

"But nothin', darlin'. I knew that seein' me again would make you feel sad because of how we left you all those years ago, but when I saw ya tonight, I knew I had to at least say hello. If ya didn't want to talk to me, I would understand."

"It's not that at all, Jasper. It's just that so much has happened since you all left me, and to have a connection to my past, someone who actually knows me, made me feel that I wasn't entirely alone."

"What do ya mean darlin'?"

"It's a long story, Jasper. One I don't want to get into outside a bar."

"It's still early. Would you like to come back to my place and talk?"

I bit my bottom lip. I wanted— _needed_ —to talk to Jasper and tell him everything, but could I repeat all that happened and not fall apart?

"Bella, I swear I won't hurt you," Jasper said, interrupting my musings.

"It's not that, Jasper. I know you would never hurt me."

"How can you possibly know that after what happened the last time we saw each other?"

"Because if you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it the minute I flung my arms around you, but you didn't."

Jasper furrowed his brows as if in disbelief.

I shrugged even though he hadn't spoken. "You're stronger than people give you credit for."

He gazed at me with gratitude. "Thank ya, darlin'."

"You're welcome, Jasper, and yes, I think its best that we go to your place to talk about what's happened. I have a roommate, and I'm sure the rest of my friends will head back to my place as well and we don't want them to overhear."

"Alright then, darlin'. We'll take my car."

"Just let me tell my friends."

"I'll be here waiting."

"Are you sure you won't disappear as soon as my back's turned?"

"Promise, darlin'. I'll be here waitin' on ya," he repeated, smiling.

I nodded, walked back into the bar and over to the table my friends still occupied. I told them I'd seen an old friend of mine and was going back to his place to catch up. Tina, Angie and Christine all told me to be safe and they would see me when I get back. I hugged them all, gave them some money to cover my drinks and went in search of Jasper.

Sure enough, Jasper still sat on the wall I'd vacated only minutes before.

He smiled and said, "See, I told ya I wouldn't disappear like some common ghost."

"Very funny, Jasper," I said, trying to contain my giggles, but it didn't work because Jasper shot some amusement my way. I broke out in my first real laugh in years.

When I had calmed down, Jasper asked me if I was ready to go, and after nodding, he stood up and held out his hand for me. I placed mine in his without a hint of hesitation. We walked over to his black pickup, and after helping me in, Jasper got in and revved the engine. We drove in the direction of his place, quiet for a bit, but I had to get one question that was nagging at me out.

"Will Alice be at your place also?"

"No, Alice and I aren't together anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. What happened?"

"It's a long story darlin'."

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe ..." he bargained slyly, "... once you tell me yours."

"Seems only fair. " 

We lapsed back into silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one; it was much like how Angela and I used to be. It wasn't long after that we arrived at a nice, red brick house with a high gate around it. Jasper punched in the security code and the gates slid back. When they were half way open, Jasper drove through and up the winding driveway that was in the same red brick pattern as the house. Jasper pulled into the garage, and after getting out, he helped me down. On impulse, I reached for his hand. It didn't make sense to me. Jasper and I had never really connected before when I was with Edward, but things were different now. I didn't have him hovering over my shoulder, telling me how dangerous it was to be near his brother. I liked it—holding Jasper's hand—even if I wasn't sure why I felt the need. I hadn't realized how much the chill of his skin would comfort me until I felt it against mine back at the bar. He didn't pull away. Maybe my touch was a comfort to him too. It was different holding Jasper's hand compared to when I held Edward's. When I held Edward's it was like a child holding an adult's, but when I held Jasper's hand I didn't feel like a child. I felt as if I was holding the hand of a friend, like an equal.

Jasper led me into his nicely furnished living room. The two couches were leather and there was also a leather recliner. There was a fireplace in one corner and a big flat screen TV on the wall opposite the fireplace. There was beige-colored carpet under the couches and recliner but the rest of the floor was hardwood. I could see the kitchen from where I was standing, and what little I could see of it was all stainless steel and a chef's dream. There was a winding staircase that led to the upper levels, and under the stairs there was a door—I assumed it was a broom closet—and there was another short staircase that led to what I assumed was the basement or den.

I sat on the couch and Jasper took the recliner, turning so he was able to face me and said, "Alright, Bella, what happened when we left?"

"Before I start my story," I said, "I must tell you its very emotional for me to relive it, even in my nightmares. What I have to say might anger you, but just know that I've never blamed you for what happened on my eighteenth birthday or anything afterwards."

"I understand, Bella, but just so you know, if I feel you need help, I'll assist you with my gift whether you like it or not."

"In all honesty, Jasper, I won't object to you using your gift."

"Is it that bad, darlin'?"

"Yes, Jasper, it is"

"Well then, you'd best begin."

I nodded and began to tell him everything from how Edward left, the depression I sank into when I learned the Cullens were gone, to how I pulled myself out of that depression with help from Charlie. I told him about the weeks leading up to Laurent's appearance, the torture Charlie faced before he died, and how I learned about the shapeshifters. I was crying at that point, but I kept going. I told Jasper about how I went to live with Renee and Phil, and how for a time, I enjoyed living with them but then it all went downhill again when Laurent found us and tortured and killed both Renee and Phil in front of me, just like Charlie.

I was a blubbering mess by the time I finished my story, and when I looked over at Jasper, his eyes had turned pitch black and he seemed to be shaking almost like how I saw Paul shake when he was pissed off. I knew better than to approach him when he was upset, so I stayed sitting on the couch with my feet tucked under me.

Jasper got up from the recliner and started to pace around the room; I followed his every move with my eyes, seeing him open and close his mouth a couple of times, as if he was trying to respond but at the same time not to let out a growl.

"Jasper, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darlin'. I just need to step out for a minute."

I nodded and Jasper swiftly moved over to the back door, running out into blackness the same color as his eyes. I sat on the couch and dried my eyes, and after a bit, I started to wander around. I didn't want to seem like I was snooping should Jasper return while I was looking, so I went into the kitchen and started to see if there was anything to eat; I only just now noticed how hungry I was. I checked the cupboards but they were, unsurprisingly, empty as was the fridge.

I went back out into the living room and resumed my seat, when Jasper came back, I looked over at him and gasped because his shirt was ripped and there was a bit of blood on it well.

I moved to stand up, but Jasper held up a hand and said, "don't worry, darlin'. I'm not injured in any way."

"But what happened?"

"I took my anger out on a mountain lion or two."

"You're anger?"

"Let me clean up, and I'll be back to talk to you."

"Alright, Jasper. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, darlin', I am," he assured me.

I nodded and Jasper zipped upstairs. I wasn't sure what time it was but I realized I was starting to feel tired. I moved so my elbow rested on the arm of the couch and laid my head down, stifling a yawn. I didn't know how long I stayed in the half awake/half asleep zone-the one where you hear things around you-till Jasper gently shook my shoulder. I bolted upright and felt a little dizzy when I did so. Jasper didn't remove his hand from my arm till he knew I was stable.

When I assured him I was fine, he sat on the coffee table and said, "There is so much that we need to talk about Bella, but it's late. Would you like to sleep in my guest room for the night and talk in the mornin'?"

"I am tired, Jasper, but are you sure you want me to spend the night?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want you to go out this late at night when I have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs."

"Ok, Jasper. Yes, I will spend the night and then we can resume our talk in the morning," I agreed.

"Come, let me show you to the guest room," he said, holding out his hand. I placed mine in his and let him help me off the couch and up the stairs.

He showed me to the room I would be spending the night in and told me that his room was right next door, assuring he would be in there all night if I should need him, he would know. Jasper then told me that he would lend me a shirt of his so I could be more comfortable while I slept. He said there were clean towels in the bathroom and spare soap and shampoo as well if I wanted to shower.

I thanked him for all he'd done and then went into the bedroom. Jasper told me he would leave the shirt for me on the bed. The room had pale blue walls, a king size, four poster bed, a flat screen, a fireplace and a huge closet. When I walked into the bathroom, I saw that it had a deep claw-footed tub as well as a shower. I stripped out of my clothes, and after folding them, I placed them on the toilet seat. I turned on the shower and sent a quick text to Tina letting her know I wouldn't be home tonight.

I felt much better once I stepped out of the shower. I dried off, slipped my panties on and after making sure the towel was securely wrapped around me; I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. I saw a blue shirt lying on the bed as I walked closer. I picked it up after dropping the towel to the floor and slipped it over my head. The shirt came to just above my hips and smelled of Jasper. I took a deep breath in and was surrounded by Jasper's scent. I then went back to the bathroom and picked up the hairbrush that was on the counter and began to brush out the knots in my hair.

Once I was decent and my hair didn't look like a haystack, I opened my bedroom door and crossed the little bit of hallway that separated Jasper's room from mine and knocked on Jasper's door.

When Jasper opened it, I saw his eyes rake over my body and he swallowed a couple of times before he spoke, "Is everythin' alright, Bella?"

"Fine. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, darlin'. I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Goodnight, Jasper, and thanks for everything."

"It's no trouble, believe me."

I placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. I said goodnight again and walked back to my room. I turned around to see that Jasper was still in the doorway to his room; I waved at him and then slipped inside mine. I let out a sigh and hoped I wouldn't have nightmares tonight. I then climbed into the bed; Jasper was right it was comfy. As I was trying to fall asleep, I heard Jasper plucking the strings of his guitar and smiled when I recognized the song he was playing because it was one of my favorites.

I could feel sleep starting to drag me under, and I welcomed it, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day because I was sure that Jasper had a lot to say on what had happened to me. I just hoped he didn't blame himself, even after saying he wouldn't.

 **A/n:** I hope that you enjoyed this, no I haven't give up on "Letters" I just had a rough week last week; was moody, and now I need a little spark to get back to writing chapter 9. I am posting this because I realized that I wrote this a long ago and never got around to posting it, so, here you go. Also, I'm working on an Bella/Enzo (from The Vampire Diaries) story, so if you like TVD and Enzo, keep an eye out for that, not sure when it will be up but yeah it will be.


End file.
